


Why Should You Learn Of War Or Pain?

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica vows to do what she has to do to protect Taylor from any contact with Evos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Should You Learn Of War Or Pain?

There had been no question in Erica’s mind about what she had to do. It was her father, for God’s sake, the man who brought her up, the only good thing in her life at the time. She had to do whatever it took to save him, and if that meant she had to sleep with this sleaze, then that was what she had to do. As he grunted and thrusted on top of her, as the smell of him made Erica want to vomit, she focused on the fact that her father was going to get better, and that was what mattered. When her father did come round, and ask what had happened, Erica knew she could never tell him the truth about what she had done to cure him. She wanted to shut herself off from the memory, pretend to herself, as she was allowing him to believe, that conventional medicine had cured him, and leave it at that. But it wasn’t long before Erica realised she could never leave that memory behind.

When Erica first realised she was expecting Taylor, her initial reactions included fear that when the child was born, he or she would look just like that man, a permanent reminder every day of what she had done. And she questioned whether she could love the child, knowing every day how he or she had been conceived, knowing the child had been unwanted, unplanned. She didn’t tell her father any of this the day he realised she was pregnant, when he asked her who the father was. If he knew the truth, he would have hunted that doctor down, snapped his neck with his bare hands. And Erica couldn’t let her father do that, not for her. She just had to hope that when the baby was born, it inherited all of its grandfather’s good genes, and nothing from its father. And the day when she first held Taylor in her arms, she wondered how she could ever have doubted that she could love her child, and she knew she would do whatever she had to do to protect her daughter from ever having to endure what Erica had endured herself.

She would never have chosen to contact that man again were it not for the fact that it was clear to her that there was no other choice; she could not let Taylor die of what would otherwise have been a fatal disease, not when there was a means of curing her. If she had to pay his price once again, then that was what she had to do; anything for Taylor.

Anything but hand her over to live with that man. That, she could never do.

Taylor had shown no signs that any abilities were going to manifest so far, however Erica knew he would not accept this for an answer. She would do whatever she had to do to ensure that man never got his hands on her daughter. It was almost without knowing what she was doing as she picked up the scissors, stabbed at the back of his head. As she looked down at his dead body, Erica felt no regret for what she had done, only for the fact that Taylor had seen what had happened. As Taylor flinched from Erica, as Erica took in the fear in her eyes, she feared that it was not that man who had taken Taylor from her, but her own actions. 

When the man arrived at the door, saying he had the solution to all her problems, Erica felt almost as though he were a gift from God. With merely the flick of a coin he had removed Taylor’s memories of that day, Taylor no longer feared her mother, and Erica hoped that everything was going to be fine. The one time Taylor asked about her father, having been teased by a kid in her class about not having one, Erica fed her some story about a boyfriend who had died in an accident, and Taylor had never questioned it. Life went on, she didn’t see the man again, and over the years, Erica finally began to believe that she was safe.

Until the day when she found out Taylor was dating an Evo, that after all these years of trying to hide from the fact that they existed, to build as normal a life as she could, finally culminating in the success of Renautas, Evos had entered her perfect world once again, threatening to build the life she had made for herself and Taylor crashing down. Maybe this Francis was a decent human being, nothing like that other Evo she had once known, but maybe he wasn’t, and Erica knew that she could never come to terms with having another Evo in her life again.

She knew it, right up until the moment she knew that she had lost Taylor because of what had happened to Francis, because of everything. Erica had done what she thought she had to do at the time to protect Taylor. Now she’s lost her, and doesn’t know what she can do to bring them back together.


End file.
